Our Love Story
by monetts
Summary: Gray and Lucy's love story isn't going so well. Especially when the stubborn side is being- well, stubborn. But Lucy's heart suddenly gets frozen due to another Fairy Tail mage. How is Gray- an ice wizard, going to melt it? By raping her?
1. Denial

**Chapter 1: Denial**

**Gray's POV**

I never thought much of her. I always thought of her as just a nakama, part of our team, part of our family. The first time I set my eyes on her, I thought she was just gonna' be one of the background people who just goes about their business. I didn't think she would grow to be more than that, to actually have a role in Team Natsu. But it didn't really surprise me that much. I didn't really care.

I would think that Natsu and her would hit it off, but it looks like that that flame brain and Lisanna were soul mates. They've been hanging around each other for a long time. I thought it would hurt her, but she actually cheered them on... like a blonde Mira, she has turned into cupid and made sure that the couple's future with be a happy one.

Lucy Heartfilia... when I found out that she came from a filthy rich family, my expectation from her lowered. Even if she was one of the main characters that starred in the story Fairy Tail was making, to me, she has always been one of the background people. If she went missing, I wouldn't have noticed, even if the whole guild will thread the whole world in search of the blonde female. If she died, I would've been a bit sad, yes, but I wouldn't have gotten over it. And if she needed my help, I would've just walked away... because she was simply not worth it. But I can't walk away. The whole guild will kill me. I know I'm sounding like a dick, but she was really, _really _annoying.

"Oi! Gray!", a voice snuck up behind me. I turned to see a salmon-headed freak that -even if I won't admit it out loud- had been my friend since we were kids. "What's up? You've been staring at that job for a long time!"

"Huh?", I snapped myself out of the daze and focused on what I was staring at before. It was a poster on the job bulletin board that had a pretty, cursive H on the top center. It somehow reminded me of the blonde Celestial mage. "Huh? Oh- nothing. I-I was just... thinking."

"And here I was thinking that all you had in there was ice!", Natsu snickered, tapping my forehead.

I growled at him, but for some odd reason, I didn't have the energy to fight back. Gosh, I didn't know that thinking could use up this much energy.

I walked past the fire mage and sat in one of the empty tables at the other end of the guild. I could practically feel him staring holes onto my bare back, obviously with a confused expression on that dumb face of his.

"Good morning, Gray!", Mira greeted me, placing a glass of water in front of me. "Are you feeling well?", she placed a hand on my forehead and shivered. "You're still cold as ever.."

"I'm fine... I'm just thinking about something...", I brushed off the white-haired mage as nicely as I can.

"Is it about a girl?", she hummed.

"No.. well, she's not _just_ any gir-", I caught myself before I finished my unnecesary sentence. "NO! I-I meant, that I'm thinking about.. about- umm..."

"Gray, you don't have to be shy!", Mira smacked my back.

"I'm not shy! I-I don't even know why I'm thinking about her!", I argued. "She's so annoying! I wouldn't even be her friend if she hasn't met Natsu! I-I- just.. she's... just one of the background people!"

Mira was quiet for a while, and I could tell that her mischevious smirk has faded away- though I don't know why. I would think that she would take this oppurtunity to make my life worse.

"But Gray... no matter the role people play in your life, they complete your story...", Mira whispered under her breath, loud enough for me to hear.

My eyes widened. I never thought of it that way. "B-but... if she's just one of the background people...then why do I think about her all the time..?", I asked, immediately regretting it.

"Then maybe she's not just one of the background people.", she smiled warmly down at me.

Maybe... maybe she isn't just one of the background people after all...

**Lucy's POV**

I walked into the guild, expecting a crazy mess, brawls, food flying everywhere and- it was quiet. The guild was quiet.

The eerie silence was unnerving, but I shook it off and headed towards the bar. Behind the counter was the lovely Mirajane, wiping a glass cup that she seemed to have been working on ever since the guild was remodeled after winning the games. "Good morning!", I greeted the woman.

She turned her head towards me and smiled. "Good morning Lucy!", she replied.

"Have you seen Team Natsu?", I asked.

"Hmmm.. well Natsu just left with Lisanna for a job not a while ago, Erza went with Master to a meeting... and- umm... Gray's over there.", the mage pointed to a far table in the corner of the guild where a gloomy figure sat.

"Hah~...", I sighed.

"Why? Is something the matter?", she asked innocently, placing a glass of blue liquid in front of me.

"I need to go on a job... I need more money for my rent, as usual...", I picked up the glass and took a gulp unconciously.

"Then why don't you ask Gray?", Mira smiled, the corners of her mouth trembling into a smile...-ish?

"He doesn't look like he's up to it, plus I don't wanna' bother him. I'm pretty sure that he finds me annoying.", I groaned, glancing over at the gloomy table. "I'll just go by myself."

I got up and walked over at the bulletin board. On my way, a few people greeted me but I still felt sad... I know the reason... I know perfectly why I was sad. Its not the reason itself that made me want to cry. Its because I know the its completely impossible and it would never happen. Even in a world filled with magic and countless adventures, miracles don't happen. Sad, yeah?

I made it to the board, looking down at the ground, trying to hide the emerging tears from the other Fairy Tail mages. "I love you...", I unknowingly muttered under my breath.

"That's... not wierd at all..", a deep, husky voice breathed behind me. I swiftly turned around and came face-to-abs with none other than Gray Fullbuster. I looked up the owner of the well-built (and yummy) body. Gray looked down at me, staring deep into my eyes with his entrancing onyx orbs.

"G-Gray!", I backed away, my back pushed up against the bulletin board.

"No- It's fine, it's completely normal to stand in people's way and whisper I love you to no one in particular...", he smirked.

My face dropped. I softly punched his rock-hard abs as I squealed in embarassment. "NO! I-I meant it when I said that... and I-I... I was whispering it to myself... because.. because... I can't say it to him." I turned my back to him, desperatly trying to hide my red face.

It was quiet for a while before his arms wrapped around my shoulders. "G-Gray! What are you-", I turned back around and came face to face with the man. His breath softly touched my forehead. So cold...

"Relax. Here.", he shoved a poster in my face. "You need to go on a job right? You can tag along."

"Well, I-I... I'm sorry, I can't...", I pushed the poster back and turned my face away.

"What? I thought you needed a job!", he pressed my cheeks with his hands.

I tried craning away to avoid dealing with his face. "I-I can do a job on my own..."

There was another short silence before he sighed. "Suit yourself."

Gray let go of my face and walked away without another word. His uneasy aura turning into a very cold one. I watched him walk up to Mira and exit the guild.

No... no matter how much I want to be around him.. I can't. I'm being selfish... I know. But I don't want to suffer more than I already am. I can't tell him my feelings as much as I can't be around him. Its just adding to the pain. I just.. can't be around him.

"Lucy?", Mira called from the bar. "Are you okay? You look really pale! Come here!"

I held my cheeks... they were a bit cold. I walked over at the bar... slowly.. no... it feels like everything is lagging. My heart... is beating so loud, yet so slow... it hurts.. a lot. My eyelids are heavy... I want to sleep.. I _need _to sleep. Its so cold...

"Lucy!", Mira's distant voice sounded panicked. Why? Mira, I'm okay... I.. just want to.. sleep.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my arm. Did I fall? No... it doen't matter anymore... I can't feel anything... my whole body is numb.. It's just cold... very, very cold... Gray... I'm sorry... I, too, just wanted to be a friend... by the way... when did I start fallling in love with you?

**Mira's POV**

"Lucy!", I frantically screamed, dropping the glass cup. The Celestial mage shook violently before hitting the ground. My head rushed and my heart felt like it stopped. I quickly jumped over the counter, ripping my pink, lace dress from the hem. I rushed over to the fallen girl and cradled her pale head my sweaty hands.

"Gr...Gray...", she stuttered through gritted teeth. Trembling, she clutched her arms. Her once full lips were now the same color as her skin... white.

"SOMEONE! SOMEONE! HELP! SOMEONE!", I cried desperatley.

"God, Mira what ha- LUCY!", Wakaba screamed, running towards us.

"What happened here?!", Macao kneeled down next to us.

"Goddamn, she's so cold!", Wakaba held the Celestial mage's hands, his eyebrows knitted together in worry and panick.

"SOMEONE! HELLPPPP!", I cried, still clutching onto Lucy's lifeless face. Her body was now limp and... dead.

What happened after that, was a blur... my memory was hazy. Wakaba and Macao took Lucy up to infirmary. While, I was sitting on the ground where I held Lucy, frozen. I remembered Porlyusica entering the guild doors, looking pissed but hurried to infirmary anyways. The guild hall has been emptied, everyone has gathered outside the room where Lucy was housed in.

"Help.. help...", I silently cried. It was scary... scary... when I held her cold face... I didn't know what to do... very- very... scary. To have someone as important as her... to look so lifeless in my arms... It was... scary.

Suddenly, the guild doors were thrown open. "Well, that went better than expected!", a cheery voice laughed.

"Natsu, you destroyed the whole southeast part of Magnolia!", Lisanna's voice replied.

"How lucky we ran into each other, now Master can punish you immediatley.", a stern voice sounded.

"You brats are making our guild look bad!", an old, strong voice broke the brawl.

"Our guild already looks bad...", a deep, masculine voice bit back.

"Gray! Aren't you going on a job?!", Natsu's voice squealed.

"I went there and it turns out that the request was expired.."

I turned to look at the group, already knowing the people who were usually the main reason for the guild's liveliness. My hands won't stop shaking and I can't seem to stand up. All I could do was turn my head and look at them.

The first one to notice me was Erza. "Mira!", she screamed, kneeling beside me.

"Mira-niichan!", Lisanna held my trembling hand.

"What happened?!", Master panicked while everyone else looked very worried.

"Somethi... something.. not right...", I managed to choke out.

"What?!", Natsu screamed. "Mira! Who the hell did this to you?!"

"Natsu! Shut the hell up!", Gray screamed.

"Tell me!", I cried while Lisanna pulled me into her arms.

"Mira-niichan! Calm down!"

"Tell me! Please-... tell me she's alive...", I bawled into my little sister's arms. "L-Lucy..."

"Lucy?", Erza's eyes widened. Master rushed past us to -I assume- the infirmary. Out the corner my eyes, I saw Gray freeze while desperation and worry filled his dark eyes. He dashed for the second story, surpassing Master by a mile.

Wait-... _"Gr...Gray..." _

Lucy said that, didn't she? She whispered his name... she chose to think about him before she passed out. So does that mean-... she loves him?

"AAhhhh!", I squealed in delight. "I KNEW IT!"

My heart stopped beating. "This was all part of my plan!", I laughed.

I looked at the rest of the mages, a confused expression plastered onto their faces.

"Mira... what the hell did you do?"


	2. Desire

**Chapter 2: Desire**

**Lucy's POV**

"Gray! Wait up!", I ran after the half naked mage. I couldn't tell where we were, everything was hazy and foggy. Below us was a golden river- well, below Gray was a golden river. He was running atop the waves, and no matter how much I tried going after him, the river was only bringing me away. But I can't give up... I wasn't giving up. I kept threading the golden waters, fighting against the raging waves... just to catch up to the man that didn't even notice how desperate I was just to hold his hand.

But when I felt the need to rest, I would stop and the river would calm down and wait for me. He would also turn around and look at me with his deep eyes, like he was trying to tell me that if I was to fight a little harder, I would reach the end of the river where he would be waiting, with open arms.

I knew that was never going to happen. So I always hoped that something exciting would happen.

I knew what Mira did. What she put in the water to make it turn blue. I didn't know why, though. But I went along with it for the sake of my hunger to start over again. Though I also knew that when I wake up, everthing would come back to me twice as bad to make up for the time that I was asleep. The drink that Mira had gave me, temporarily froze my heart. It kept me from feeling anything... so I could bare the pain just a little bit longer. But it also froze my body, my blood turned cold and stopped flowing, my body stopped functioning properly. But I still managed to use the rest of my energy to think about the treasure most important to me.

Now I remember... it was when he snuck into my house at 11:28 in the night. He was troubled and he decided to talk to me about it. I listened like how a friend should even though I was well aware of my new found feeling for the ice mage. He talked to me about Ur, Ultear and most definitley about his need to avoid Juvia. And (lucky for me), I told him that Juvia and Lyon were secretly dating, Gray agreed saying that she no longer stalks him or make goo-goo eyes at him. That was... a lot of fun.

But now... its different. Instead of accepting the fact that this is as good as it was going to get, my heart felt like it was going to commit suicide whenever I was around him. I surely thought that me and Natsu would end up together, even though my only feeling for him were that of a close friend's.

"-Lucy...", a distant, worried voice traveled to my ears. I peeked throught my eyelashes and found a pale man with messy dark, blue hair hovering above me. His hand was intertwined with mine, his eyes were wide and teary while he bit his bottom lip nervously. Gray...

A drop of his precious tear slid down his face and onto my baby pink capris. I wanted to wipe his tears away and ask him why he's crying. But I can't... I'm scared.. of what he's going to think of me... I'm scared... I'm scared, Gray... of falling deeper in love with you.

But... there it is again... I felt myself slip out of conciousness and enter that world again. The golden rivers were calm now... it spread throughout the hazy world and brightened the whole place up. I stopped looking around me and noticed that the man I loved was next to me. Our hands, dancing together as it wrapped around one another. His head turned towards me and smiled. Every feature of his body was clear, until it turned hazy like everything else. Everything faded away, but not before Gray had anything to say.

"Lucy...", he smiled. "I love you..."

"W-what...", I uncontrollably yawned.

.

.

.

"I love you, Lucy... I love you..."

"Gray... I love you, too.."

**Gray's POV**

"Lucy...", I smiled through emerging tears building up in my eyes. "I love you..."

"Mmmm...", she shifted, moving closer to me. I took the chance to press my torso against her chest. I could feel her body rising up and down, her breathing steady. Her heart beat was relaxing and soothing. And thankfully, her cold body had begun warming up again.

I always thought that she had just been one of the background people, but she was more than that. I don't know why I've been denying the fact that- I was in love with her! I've never been that kind of guy, to be stubburn in cheesy subjects, especially about love. It's either I brush it off, or I beat the hell out of them- which, technically _is not _denying. But she was the first case, that had ever crossed my sight that was worth wasting words and starting a completely uselss brawl about. Well- to myself, that is. The fact that I didn't even care that people were standing outside and watching the whole scene didn't bother me, was a sure sign that something was more important to me than my ego.

"Gray, how's she doing?!", Natsu screamed, held back by a desperate looking Mirajane.

"Natsu! Leave them alone!", Mira and Lisanna dragged Natsu away.

"Young kids these days. You dragged me out here for nothing!", Porlyusica nagged at the Master who was covering his ears.

"Mira sure is a devil...", Max and Warren sighed.

Too noisy... they were too noisy. I rose my free hand to the door and used my ice-make magic to make a solid, hard wall of ice to block the door and the noisy people.

"I love you, Lucy... I love you...", I set my head on top of her's. Good, she was becoming warm again.

The blonde Celestial mage shifted a bit again. "Gray... I love you, too..", she murmured.

My eyes widened. Had I-... had I heard wrong or did she really just say that?

"Hmmm.. Mmmm...", Lucy's eyes fluttered open as she groaned in pain, clutching her heart.

"Woah, woah..!", I held the hand that was place on her heart and kept her down. "Just try to rest, you're heart was frozen a couple hours ago, its gonna' hurt."

"No... my heart hurts.. because I know he doesn't love me back... it was just a dream after all, right?", the blonde Celestial mage looked up at me with her big, brown eyes. Those sweet, chocolate pools that stored so much things that passed through those eyes.. so much sadness, so much happiness, and... so much pain.

Lucy flinched upon seeing me, then she looked down at our hands, which were both intertwined with one another. Her cheeks turned red as stuttered to say something.

"O-Oi! A-are you okay?", I let go of one of her hands and placed mine on her forehead, checking her temperature. I wasn't sure I had heard right before, but she seemed to be stuck up about a guy. It hurts, but as long as she's happy..

"Y-Yeah!", Lucy suddenly laughed hesitately, looking down at our hands.

"Is it a guy?", I asked. _Goddamnit Fullbuster! Of course it's a fucking guy! Are you a dumbass?! NO, YOU'RE A FUCKING DICKBISCUIT!_

Lucy looked at me for a while, then giggled weakly. "Yeah... I can't get close to him."

"Why? Are there too much girls around him?"

The blonde giggled again. "No... because the more I get closer to him, the more I want to be with him. And if that happens, I know he'll reject me and we'll never go back to the way we were before..."

"A close friend?"

"Yea... that's why I can't get any closer to him than I already am.", the girl looked out the window on the other side of the bed. A far away look imbedded on her beautiful face. Sorrow and longing hid in her chocolate eyes.

"Then maybe he isn't your friend.", I bluntly replied. "If he stops hanging out with you just because of the reason that you confessed, then maybe he doesn't know the meaning of being a friend."

Lucy continued to stare out the window while a smile crept up on her face. "Yeah... maybe,.. maybe we should just stay that way..."

"But you won't be Lucy then."

Her head turned to me, her thin eyebrows crunched up in confusion. "What do you mean, Gray?"

My heart skipped a bit at the sound of her voice saying my name. "Lucy... wether it be a stupid decision or not, no matter how big the risk is, she knows whats right."

"Yes, Gray. And I'm doing whats right.", the girl turned back to the window.

"Okay, then... if it isn't you, then it must be the guy. He'd have to be a dickbiscuit to not notice a close friend suffering because of him.", I sighed, holding her hand tighter.

At this, Lucy giggled. "Or he knows but he just isn't interested. But thanks Gray... that makes me feel a lot better."

"You want me to beat him up? I'll knock his teeth right out!", I screamed, just for the sake of hearing her laugh and giggle.

"But I like your teeth!", Lucy laughed. I smiled at myself. I liked seeing her happ- wait, what?

I looked at the blonde mage in front of me. She was still giggling, but she slowed down to a hesitant laugh. Her eyes met mine.

There was a long silence before I decided to speak up. "Lucy... Y-you..", I stuttered, my mouth agape.

"Hahahhaa..", she laughed hesitantly. "D-don't worry, Gray! Just forget what I said and let's continue to be friends, yes?" She flashed a thumbs up. "Well, good night, Gray!"

Lucy hid under the covers and pretended to snore.

"Lucy, I-", I started, causing the girl to snore louder. "Lucy, listen!"

The Celestial mage snored loudly, it sounded like she was groaning, which made me chuckle out loud.

It doesn't look like she was talking to me anytime soon. But I didn't really care. My heart felt like it was soaring, even if it beated rapidly as my mind repeated what she had said a bit earlier.

I don't have any words to describe my feeling right now. Lucy... was the first girl I've ever had this kind of feelings for. Lucy was the first girl that made me argue with myself despite my laid-back attitude due to only having one working mind. Lucy, was the only girl in the world that made me feel so happy, and she was certainly the only girl that can made me sad. I don't know when I had started developing feelings for her, although I denied the simple fact, I already fell as deep as I can for her. I'm in love with her. Maybe more than I should be.

I climbed on the bed and was on all fours while towering over a bump under the sheets. "Lucy, if you don't come out, I'll rape you.", I snickered.

"Wha-!", the joy of my life stuttered. But then she quickly went back to pretending to snore.

I smiled to myself thinking how cute it was. Then I set myself next to her and draped an arm around the lump- I pressume was a curled up Lucy in a ball.

Her figure shifted until my arm was draped over her waist. Then a golden head with a cute face popped out from the top and faced me. She stared into my eyes as I did with her. Really... it'll only be a matter of seconds before I lose control... just stop- .. stop looking at me like that.

The blonde broke our gaze and turned her back to me, while smacking away my arm. "Ha~...", I sighed.

I snaked my arms back around her shoulders and pulled her in. "G-Gray... l-let me-"

"Hey...", I whispered into her ear. I rested my nose on top of her head and sniffed the sweet fragrance of her hair. I took my hands and intertwined it hers while I gave a quick peck on her head. "You know.. I don't like you, right?"

Lucy sank deeper into bed, subtlely squirming out of my arms. I held a tight lock on her and butterfly kissed from her scalp to her ears.

"I _love _you."


	3. Love

**Chapter 3: Love**

**Mira's POV**

"What'd you think's happening in there?", Wakaba knocked on the solid glass that cutted us off from the infirmary.

"Relax. Their young. Plus, I can't wait to see the day that this guild will have youngins running all about again!", Master laughed.

"I'm surprised you're not even dead.", Porlyusica, who hasn't left yet for some reason even though she hated humans, commented.

"I always knew that they would be the perfect couple when I set my eyes on Lucy!", I cheered.

"You tried getting her with Natsu, though.", Max sighed.

"Yeah and Loke, too.", Warren added.

"Well the past is the past!", I exclaimed. "Lucy and Gray are soulmates!"

"I wonder how Juvia'll react though...", Lisanna sweatdropped.

"But isn't Juvia dating Lyon?", Cana asked.

"Cana! You aren't supposed to tell anyone!", Levy squealed.

"Everyone! Quiet!", Wakaba and Macao screamed at us. Everyone turned to them. They had their ears pressed against the ice, a finger to their lips.

"What?", Erza stepped forward.

"We hear... something..."

Everyone silenced. Then not long after, the sounds emerged from the infirmary and we could now hear somewhat clearly.

"Gray! St-STOP! IT HURTS!", a high-pitched, womanly voice moaned.

Silence.

"Hey Lisanna, lets go on a job. Me and Happy need more food money.", Natsu grabbed Lisanna's hand as they both, along with Happy, made their way downstairs.

"Macao, I need you in my office. We need to find out how much money we'll need to lend to Magnolia for Natsu's destruction.", Master lead the Fairy Tail mage to his office.

"Cana, what'd you say we have a drinking contest!", Wakaba and Cana walked off, arguing about who was the most enduring.

"Levy, Porlyusica, would you like some tea?", I asked the two women.

"It is pretty chilly outside, I guess it'd be nice to have some..", Levy ran downstairs.

Porlyusica walked down the stairs beside me. "What kind of tea do you have?"

**Lucy's POV**

"I love you.", Gray whispered into my ear. His voice was rough, yet it made my heart skip a bit. I turned around and came face to face to him.

"Y-you... love me..?", I repeated. He nodded his head, smirking.

"More than anything else in the world.", he continued. "Even more than me- and you know how big my ego is."

I giggled, making him smile. "W-well... I guess I-"

"You guess?", he stated.

"N-no! I-I mean... I know..", I sucked in a big breath, closing my eyes. "I-I LOVE YOU, GRAY!"

He chuckled, pulling me in tighter. I opened my eyes slowly- to find Gray leaning in. My eyes widened as the space between us closed.

At last, there was no space between us as our lips brushed against each other in pure bliss. I loved him. And I'm completely convinced he felt the same way. Yes, we loved each other. And I couldn't be happier.

I will not tell you the rest of our love story, because-like all real love stories-it will die with us, as it should.

* * *

**The last quote was from John Green's book: The Fault In Our Stars**

**Its a lovely book. **


End file.
